


Reconciliation

by justanothermemer



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermemer/pseuds/justanothermemer
Summary: Eric Cartman, now an 18 year old college student, stumbles upon his childhood enemy. After many battles with his identity, will he be able to accept his love for Kyle Broflovski?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> this is stupid have fun

It's a Saturday, 4:30 am when Eric wakes up. He has the early shift at the deli he works. Of course, he is not met with pleasant emotions realizing he must live another day. It had been hard for him, these past few months. He was 18 now. An adult, living on his own, paying bills and working but still going to high school. His childhood woes of nazism, misogyny and homophobia were now but a distant memory. Around the 8th grade, he realized that his life would never be normal. This came to him the night his mother kicked him out.

Two years prior, he made a significant change. He stopped eating junk food and started exercising. He didn't feel sorry for himself anymore, he dumped the girlfriend he wasn't in love with, and stopped going to church. Eric figured out that the 3 years of torment he caused Kyle Broflovski was completely unfounded. No person should be persecuted for living the life they live. However, he hadn't applied this to himself until he experienced that hatred first hand. You see, Kyle was jewish and Eric was taught not to like Jewish people. The story goes a bit deeper than that, though. Eric had his first crush on Kyle, being taught that homosexuality was a sin, he had no way to cope with these conflicting feelings. So, he took that frustration out on those around him. Eric quickly fell into a toxic pattern of being beyond inconsiderate, being abandoned, and never admitting he was the one who had done wrong. But he turned that pattern around, deciding no good could come of being a dick. After he changed, people continued to hate him despite Eric's best intentions. The relentless teasing was, ironically, too much for him to handle. His mother moved him into a catholic school, hoping they could help him make friends.

In that catholic school, Eric felt more lonely and isolated than ever before. He was constantly being told that his feelings were disgusting and immoral. Even though he did all he could to reject these harmful beliefs, he gave in. Believing in God and fair judgement gave him some hope, albeit at a great cost. The night before he was kicked out, Eric's mother found his journal, detailing his homosexual and atheistic feelings over the past few years. She was anything less than enraged. The next day, Eric returned from school only to find the "immoral" passages of his journal ripped out and highlighted on his bed along with a note. It read, "To the faggot reading this- pack your shit up and get out. You can return and be my son again when you stop being a pansy heretic." Eric broke down into tears. All of his life he thought his mother was the mother person he could trust, the only person who truly cared for him. But that was evidently not true. He did just as the note did and left.

Eric had no where to go, he was only 14. Thinking practically, he wouldn't be able to stay with family, as they lived out of state. With no money, as a desperate last resort Eric goes to none other than Kyle Broflovski. Although they hadn't had a real conversation in years, he figured Kyle might let him stay. It was still early in the day, just 4 pm, so Kyle's parents were probably out of the house. He surprisingly remembered Kyle's address and made his way over with all of his things. Eric approached Kyle's door. He felt a rush of anxiety and dread. He hoped that Kyle had forgiven him for his childhood ignorance, but he couldn't find out unless he knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is kicked out of his house. He has no nearby family, or friends. Eric is left no other choice but to go to Kyle, the Jewish boy he used to bully. Will Kyle let him stay at his house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember im not taking this seriously so you shouldn't either.

In his bag, Eric has $7, a change of clothes, his journal and a bible. Even though he doesn't believe in God, he hopes his mother will notice and allow him to come back. Eric sees no cars in Kyle's driveway, it was only 4 pm. All he wanted was Kyle's forgiveness. Still, he was unsure of himself, remembering the inner turmoil and self-hatred his feelings for Kyle caused. But, things were different, that was literally years ago. Reminding himself of this did not improve his nerve. Eric stood back, still on the street corner. He hadn't spoken to Kyle since his mother moved him to the Catholic school. It was only a hello in the hallway, but at the time Eric felt good about it. Kyle, of all people would have been justified to bully Cartman. He didn't though. Despite Eric's previous torture, they shared some decent memories too. Eric hoped that Kyle was still just as kind. 

Each step and each breath became more and more difficult for Eric as he approached Kyle's door. Taking one last deep breath, he knocked on Kyle's door. Every second waiting for Kyle to answer was agonizing. When Kyle finally opened the door, Eric got choked up. He felt such remorse and guilt for ostracizing Kyle, his mother made him feel that same pain. All he could say was, "I'm sorry." Kyle on the other hand, was quite confused. At first, he couldn't even tell it was Cartman. He had lost so much weight, gotten taller. Even through tears, Eric's voice was still familiar. "Come in, man." Kyle said. Eric caught his breath and walked inside.

"What's up," Kyle says. He is calm, but still very confused. He was actually pretty glad to see Eric. Even through elementary and middle school, Kyle never really hated Cartman. As he saw it, Eric genuinely changed, but Kyle didn't necessarily want to befriend him. 

"Can I stay for a night, just one night? I know I was an asshole, you haven't seen me in so long bu-"

"It's cool, dude. You can stay," he interrupted. Kyle didn't want Eric to freak out any more.

"Really? Thank you so much Kyle," Eric said.

"Don't sweat it. Hey, are you hungry? Want something to drink?"

"Not really, but thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Eric didn't want to take anything form Kyle if he had to. He was so thankful to stay.

"I said, it's no problem. What's been going on lately?"

"I've been going to a Catholic school, it sucks," he answered. 

"Ha, yeah, I could only imagine, you know, being Jewish and all," Kyle jokes. 

Eric smiles then said, "I hate myself for the way I treated you, Kyle. I am different now." Kyle stiffened, the room became tense.

"Look, Eric. I understand, really. You can stop blaming yourself." Kyle made Cartman feel calm and put his mind at ease.

Some time passed as they just talked. Kyle talked about what was new in school, as did Eric. To much of Eric's surprise they actually had a nice conversation. It felt like they were two friends catching up, for the both of them. They both liked the same television shows, played the same video games and listened to the same kind of music. They actually had a lot in common. Things were all good until Kyle's mom's car pulled into the driveway. He had no idea how he was gonna explain this to his parents.

"Oh shit, Eric go to my room, it's upstairs, uh," he stammered, "The room on the left, you'll see."

"Fuck, okay," Eric said as he got up and rushed up the stairs with his stuff. 

"Hi, Kyle, I'm home." Sheila says.


End file.
